All About the Miko
by kagegrl
Summary: It's a IYxYYH, and the parings are KurKag. That's all I'm telling you. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.
1. Default Chapter

**I'm going to start on a new story (which is this) because Love for a Miko was taken down because I didn't follow the guidelines. And until someone tells me what I did wrong, I can't repost the story. Sorry to those reviewed to the story.**

**Chapter 1:**

**First Meeting**

**(…) Yoko**

**/…/ Kurama**

… ** Suichii**

'I can't believe this! I come back from the feudal era to catch up on my school work, and what do I get! I find out that I'm transferred to a new school! And what's even worse! I'm transferred into Sariyaski Jr. High! Which is the worst school ever! This is all Inuyasha's fault! If he would just let me go home more often, this wouldn't have happen!' Kagome's mind ranted. 'Well here we are. Let's get this over with.' she sighed and walked into the office to get her schedule.

**With YYH Gang**

Yusuke was in the office getting lectured by Mr. Takenaga for skipping school…again. "Can't you just attend school like a normal student!" "I'm here, aren't I?" "Coming once a week isn't the same thing as attending, Yusuke." "Alright, already old man!" Suddenly Kurama appeared in the office, Yusuke groaned. 'Great! Now the old man is going to say why can't I be more like "Suichii" and go on and on!' "Here's an example, Suichii come over here for a second," Mr. Takenaga waved him over.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" Kurama asked, standing next to Yusuke. "Why don't you show Yusuke how to be a better student," Mr. Takenaga suggested. Suddenly there was a little ring, signaling that someone else had entered the office. In stepped the most gorgeous girl Kurama or Yusuke had ever seen. She had midnight black hair and sapphire eyes that seemed to read their very soul. She wasn't wearing a school uniform, but a tight black, spaghetti strap shirt, which clung to her upper body. Her jeans clung to her legs, showing how they were perfect.

Kagome walked into the office hearing a man talking to 2 kids that seemed to go to this school. When she stepped in, both of the boys stared at her, giving her a view of what they looked like. One boy, had his hair gelled back and was wearing a green outfit. He had dark, chocolate eyes. The other boy had long, red, silky hair. And dark, emerald eyes. But what interested her was that they both had high spiritual energy. They were still staring at her, so she decided to speak up. "Hello, I'm here to collect my schedule and uniform," she said nervously. That seemed to snap them back into reality. "Oh! You must be the new student!" Mr. Takenaga exclaimed. She nodded her head. "Well, here is your schedule, but we've ran out of uniforms, so you will have to wait until the next order comes," he said as he handed her schedule. "I'll show you around, follow me," he said. "Yusuke, I talk to you later! You both get back to class," he ordered.

When the boys stepped out of the office, Yusuke was the first one to speak "Damn! Did you see that girl? She was hot!" he grinned. "Yes, I must agree with you, Yusuke, but what of Keiko?" Kurama asked. "Hey, I still love Keiko, but that doesn't mean that I can't look at other girls!" Yusuke exclaimed indignantly. "Yes, yes, of course, Yusuke," Kurama said, with a sly smile. "I will see you at lunch Yusuke," Kurama dismissed himself. "Yeah, see ya later!" Yusuke called.

/ I hope I get to see that girl again/

(Yes, she looked delicious)

/Yoko, shut up. /

(What! It's true and you know it! Did you see those curves?)

/ Go drown yourself. /

Kurama just ignored the annoying fox in his head and headed to his first class, which was the singing club. He took his regular seat, ignoring all the pleading looks that were sent to him, by his fans. The teacher walked through the door and to his surprise, the girl he saw in the office, came in as well.

When Kagome walked into the classroom, all the boys gave out cat whistles and the girls gave her heated glares. She just ignored them and waited for the teacher to introduce her. "Good morning class! Today, we have a new student who just transferred from Shikon Jr. High. Please introduce your self," he told her. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you all," she said and sent them all her best smile. "Welcome to the class, Kagome. I'm Mr. Itsuki, I'm your singing teacher," the teacher introduced himself. "Thank you, Mr. Itsuki." she bowed to him. "Well, Kagome. Why don't you sit next to Suichii over there. Suichii, please raise your hand." Kagome saw, a boy with red hair raise his hand, showing her who "Suichii" was. She realized that she'd seen the same boy in the office. She walked to the empty seat next to him and smiled at him. "Hello, I'm Kagome! I hope we can become friends!" Kurama thought his heart stopped beating when she smiled at him. 'She's so beautiful!' he thought.

"Welcome to Sariyaski Jr. High, Kagome. My name is Suichii, I also hope, that we can be great friends," he replied. "Kagome!" Mr. Itsuki called. "Yes, Mr. Itsuki?" she replied. "Please come to the front of the room and sing a song that you like or a song that you, yourself wrote." Kagome walked to the front of the room. "I am going to sing a song that I wrote, a long time ago. (I don't own this song! Trish does!) It is called

A Secret Place."

_There's a secret place_

_Hidden deep and far away_

_Where life is but a dream_

_Like a fairytale it seems,_

_All the leaves are green_

_Gentle kisses, Gentle breeze_

_Underneath the shade_

_Where we waste our days away_

_Deep within the trees,_

_mountains and streams_

_is my secret place_

_for always._

_Deep within my soul_

_I'll always know_

_of a fantasy place_

_far away._

_There's a secret place_

_Where our love _

_will always stay_

_forever in time_

_like the stars up in the sky_

_Flowers all around_

_Magic moments_

_Magic sounds_

_Where life is but a dream_

_Like a fairytale it seems_

_Deep within the trees,_

_mountains and streams_

_is my secret place_

_for always_

_You know that_

_Deep within my soul_

_I'll always know _

_of a fantasy place_

_far away..._

When she finished, all Kurama could think about was how she sounded like an angel!

/ Beautiful…/

(Yes…Our future mate _does_ sound beautiful. Not including her gorgeous figure,)

/Yeah…HEY! You tricked me/

(Ha! Ha! Ha! You agreed though)

"Beautiful! Just beautiful!" Mr. Itsuki applauded. Kagome blushed, "Thank you, Mr. Itsuki!" "Do you sing often?" "Yes, I sing a song that shows what I am feeling at the time," she replied. "Well, I hope to hear another one of you songs. You may go back to you're seat." "Thank you, sir." Kagome sat back down and turned to Kurama. "So, what do you think?" she asked him. "I loved it. Your voice is like an angel." he said, making her blush. "So why did you write that specific song?" he asked. Kagome panicked. 'I couldn't tell him that she was writing about the feudal era!' "Well, I was feeling sad at the time, so I wrote about my secret place, where as the song described, a place where magic happens. May be I'll take you there one day." she said with a wink. "I'd love to see it." Kurama answered. The bell rang, signaling that the class would end in 5 minuets. "Get your things together and I'll see you all tomorrow!" Mr. Itsuki said, and left. "So, what classes do you have next?" Kurama asked Kagome. "Well, I have P.E., History, Language Arts, Science, Archery, Swordsmanship and then…" she groaned. "What is it Kagome?" Kurama asked. "And then I have math! I hate math! I suck at it!" she whined. Kurama smiled at her childish antics. "It seems I have every class with you and if you need help in math class, I'll help you," he offered. She jumped out of her chair, hugged him and gave him a peck on his left cheek, making him burn quite red, and making a certain fox, let out a cheer. "Thank you so much Suichii!" she squealed. The bell rang and she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the P.E. area.


	2. Learning of the Dangers

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I enjoyed reading them. I don't actually plan to make the spirit detectives to run across Inuyasha, and Kurama fighting with him to see which one will be Kagome's mate. I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen though, so you guys will have to read to fine out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**

**Learning of the Dangers**

**(…) Yoko**

**/…/ Kurama**

… **Suichii**

**

* * *

Last Time:**

"It seems I have every class with you and if you need help in math, I could help you," he offered. She jumped out of her chair, hugged him, and gave him a peck on his left cheek, making him burn quite red, and making a certain fox let out a cheer. "Thank you so much, Suichii!" she squealed. The bell rang and she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the P.E. area.

**

* * *

This Time:**

As Kagome came out of the girls' locker room, she couldn't find Suichii anywhere. She introduced herself and asked her coach if he knew where he was, but the coach said that he was probably absent again. 'Again?' Kagome thought, but she just shrugged it off and started to listen to what her coach was saying.

**With Kurama and the Gang**

Kurama was _very_ mad, even his features of Yoko were showing a bit. Yoko was ranting in his head about stupid toddlers, and Kurama had to agree with him. He had wanted to show Kagome around the school and escort her to her next classes. But Botan had appeared, saying that Koenma had a new mission for them, and the rest were waiting for him.

When he stood in front of Koenma's door, he slammed it open and stalked in, making everyone jump from surprise, except for Hiei. "Talk!" he barked. "Uh…Kurama? Are you feeling alright?" Koenma asked nervously. Kurama straightened himself and put on a calm expression, "Yes, I am sorry, Koenma sir, but Yoko got out of there for a second," he apologized. "Quite alright, now back to business," Koenma said. "Toddle, I swear, this had better be important or I'll strangle you to death," Yusuke threatened. "Shut up, Yusuke. This is important, it's the fate of all three worlds," Koenma said. Yusuke snorted, "Isn't it always?" "This is different, so shut up and listen," Koenma yelled. "There is someone I need you to protect. This person is the guardian of the Jewel of Four Soul. Someone is out for her blood and I want you to protect her with your life," Koenma ordered. "What! You mean someone wants to hurt a girl! That's not right! It goes against my honor code!" Kuwabara yelled. Kurama wanted to shake some sense into the stupid human. He was wasting his time with Kagome! "Hn, idiot. Isn't that what the infant just said?" Hiei snorted. "Shut up shorty!" Kuwabara yelled. "I'm not an infant Hiei!" Koenma yelled in protest.

"Alright already children!" Yusuke yelled. "So, who is this girl you want us to protect?" Yusuke asked, when they had all stopped and quieted down. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi!" Koenma said, and in seconds was held by the throat up against the wall. Kurama had transformed into Yoko, when he heard Koenma say Kagome's name. "If this is a joke toddler, it is_ not_ funny," he growled out, his eyes, tinted with red. "No! I'm serious! Kagome Higurashi is the guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, and someone is out for her life!" Koenma choked out. Yoko let Koenma's throat go and yelled to Botan to get into the office, "Botan! Open a portal!" he ordered. "S-Su-Sure," she said, surprised to see the gorgeous silver fox out from within Kurama. When the portal opened Yoko immediately went through, while changing back to Suichii and raced onto the school ground, searching franticly for Kagome. It was kind of difficult, since it was lunch time and everyone was running around and chatting very loudly. Then he spotted her and bolted right to her.

**With Kagome**

'Hm…it's already lunch time and I already finished 5 periods already, and I still haven't seen Suichii. I wonder where he is," Kagome thought, as she sat under a cherry blossom tree, that she had chosen to sit under to eat her lunch. Suddenly, Suichii was standing in front of her, panting. 'What's the matter with him?' she wondered. "I f-found y-you," he panted. "Um…yeah, you did. Is something the matter?" she asked him. "No," he answered quickly. 'Thank God she's alright," he thought, as he sat down next to her, leaning against the trunk to catch his breath.

"You want some?" Kagome asked, offering some of her lunch. He nodded his head to answer her. She scooped up some of her soup, and held it out for him to sip. He leaned forward, blushing and gently sipped it from her spoon. 'I can't believe I just let him eat from my spoon! I'm so stupid!' Kagome's mine ranted.

/ Did I just do what I think I did/

I can't believe you just did that!

(I'm so proud of you Kurama!)

Suddenly, Kagome felt a sharp pain through her body, making her drop her bowl of soup, and grip her side from the pain. 'This can't be happening! This only happens if Kikyo is near! She couldn't have possibly lived for 500 years! Wait, what the hell am I saying! She's a clay-pot for heaven's sake! Of course she could've survived for 500 years!' Kagome thought sarcastically. "Kagome! Kagome! What's the matter!" Suichii asked, panicked by her sudden movements. "I'm okay Suichii, just stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes," she called back as she ran to where she thought she felt Kikyo would be. Kurama had followed her, hiding his aura and scent.

Kagome ran into a park, and looked around for Kikyo. "Ahh…reincarnation, I thought I'd find you in this era," a voice said from behind her. Kagome whirled around to see Kikyo, smirking at her.

**Kurama's POV**

I had followed Kagome to the park, while hiding my aura and scent, not letting her know that I was there. I saw Kagome talking to…Kagome!

(No, there is only one Kagome. The other smells of death and rotting soil.)

Yes, she seems much colder and radiates off hate, while Kagome is much happier and radiates off love.

(Yeah, love for _us_)

/ I can't believe you can think about that at a time like this/

(Well, what can I say?)

/Grrr…. /

(Grrrrrr….right back at you!)

Yoko, you truly are a pain in the ass.

(I know!)

/ Just shut up and listen to what their saying/

**End of Kurama's POV**

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Kagome spat hatefully. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's no way to talk to someone that hasn't seen you for 500 years," Kikyo scolded with a hateful smile. '500 years? Isn't that the feudal age?' Kurama thought, totally confused. "Shut up bitch! I have nothing to talk about to a whore like you! You fucking slept with Naraku, while saying you loved Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled with a scowl on her face.

(Whoa! This Kikyo person, probably did something _really_ horrible to anger our soon-to-be-mate that bad.)

/ For once, I agree with you. I mean she actually cursed/

"This is it wench! Are you ready for our showdown?" Kikyo smirked. "I've been ready bitch! Where the hell were you! I'm sending your ass down to hell!" Kagome yelled as she formed her weapons with her spirit energy. 'Glad I trained with Genkai, or I'd be so screwed.' Kagome thought, as Kurama watched in shock. "I am the guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, and I will make you pay for your evil deeds," Kagome spoke in a monotone voice. Kikyo's eyes flashed, "You think you can defeat me! I will kill you and take what rightfully belongs to me!" she screamed. "I don't** think**, I can kill you. I **know**, I can kill you," Kagome said in the same tone, and then they charged.

**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be: THE SHOWDOWN OF THE MIKOS! Until next time! .**


	3. Showdown of the Mikos

**I'm so glad that you all really like this story so far, though I'm not sure if it's as good as Love For a Miko. Anyways, remember to review to tell me if you like it! And if you'd like, you can email me to tell me what you would like in this story, k? Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Showdown of the Mikos**

**(…) Yoko**

**/…/ Kurama**

…** Suichii**

**Last Time:**

"This is it wench! Are you ready for our showdown?" Kikyo smirked. "I've been ready bitch! Where the hell were you! I'm sending your ass down to hell!" Kagome yelled as she formed her weapons with her spirit energy. 'Glad I trained with Genkai, or I'd be so screwed,' Kagome thought, as Kurama watched in shock. "I am the guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, and I will make you pay for your evil deeds," Kagome spoke in a monotone voice. Kikyo's eyes flashed, "You think you can defeat me! I will kill you and take what rightfully belongs to me!" she screamed. "I don't _think_ I can defeat you. I _know, _I can," Kagome said in the same tone, and then, they charged.

**This Time:**

'Damn!' Kagome thought, as Kikyo slashed her side with an arrow. 'I can't believe I didn't see that coming!' "You still haven't learned how to wield another weapon over 500 years?" Kagome asked with a smirk, as she successfully slashed her with her spirit whip and spirit sword. "Shut up! No matter how hard you train, you'll never be as good as I am!" Kikyo yelled. "You know what? Let's play fair. No weapons, we're only allowed to use our miko energy. Then, we'll see who is the rightful guardian of the Jewel." Kagome said, as her weapons disappeared into thin air. "Your death wish." Kikyo smirked, as she tossed her bow and arrows aside. Kikyo's hands started to glow with her black miko powers. She was expecting Kagome to do the same, but to her surprise, the girl's body flared with it instead. "Ready?" Kagome asked. "Prepare to die wench!" Kikyo yelled as they both once again charged.

(What the hell are you doing! Our mate is down there and can get hurt, while you're sitting your ass down watching! What the hell are you waiting for!)

No. That is not what he is doing, Yoko.

(Then what the fuck is he doing!)

/If you would shut up, I'll tell you/

(WELL!)

/This is her fight, Yoko. Not ours. This battle seems to have been going on for many years and it is not our right to interfere. /

(THAT'S IT! Fuck that! She could die! Do you want to loose her!)

/No I don't, Yoko. And you know that. /

(Then!)

/We will interfere when it gets out of hand. Are you satisfied now/

(Find, but if we loose her…I'll make sure your life will be a living hell!)

Kurama just sighed and turned back to watch the battle of the mikos. He knew that Koenma probably already felt the energies and had sent the rest of the gang to investigate.

/I'm sure that Koenma probably felt it by now… /

(Who the hell wouldn't! They're both powerful! I mean, you can practically feel their energy within a 20 mile radius!)

Yes, but one of dark and the other light.

They were abruptly pulled out of their conversation, by a scream of someone in pain. Kurama turned around, he spotted the rest of the gang on the other side, watching in shock and wasn't surprised that Hiei didn't show it. He looked around franticly for Kagome.

/Damn it! Where is she/

(I swear if she is hurt, I'll…)

/Shut up Yoko! Now is not the time/

Then he spotted her. She was hovering over Kikyo's body.

(Body! Don't make me laugh! It's made of dirt and bone! She has no life force!)

/Oh! Just shut up/

"This is what you get, Kikyo. For betraying Inuyasha, for trying to kill me, and for hurting my kit," Kagome said.

(KIT! SHE HAS A KIT! BUT I DON'T SMELL ANYTHING! SHE'S PURE!)

/ Stop yelling you idiot fox! She must have a reason/

"NO! This isn't how it was supposed to end! Naraku told me, that you'd still be weak in this era!" Kikyo screamed. "Well, it seems he gave you the wrong information," Kagome said. "You can't do this! Inuyasha would never forgive you!" Kikyo yelled. "Well guess what. Inuyasha isn't here. You might die now, but I know that you're still alive in the feudal era, so I'll have to kill you there too. And anyways, seeing that Inuyasha isn't here in this era, you must've killed him, you bitch. You're a disgraced to all mikos and for that, you must die." Kagome said, as she transformed her spirit whip in her hands. "NO!" Kikyo screamed, as Kagome slashed her, with her whip. All that was left of Kikyo, was a pile of ashes, and it was blown away by a gust of wind. Kagome sighed. "DAMN IT!" she yelled. "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO! INUYASHA WOULD NEVER FORGIVE ME FOR KILLING HIS BELOVED CLAY POT!" Kagome sobbed. "What am I suppose to do?" she whispered.

Kurama motioned for the rest of the gang to follow him away from this place. It wasn't the time to bother her. They'd have to talk about this with her another time. Yusuke and Hiei nodded in understanding. Kuwabara opened his mouth to scream "You can't just leave a girl there to cry all by her self! It's against my honor code!" but Yusuke knocked him out before he could. "Let's go," Yusuke whispered. He had seen this girl around school today and remembered that she was the new girl at their middle school. He wanted to go and comfort the girl, but knew that she needed time to herself. He didn't even know this girl, but felt as if she was his own little sister that he needed to protect with his life. Hiei held respect for the human girl. She was strong, brave and loyal to her friends. 'She's like Yukina.' he thought. 'And I will take care of her and protect her,' he decided. The question now, is how they were going to confront her, without scaring her.


	4. WHAT! NO, INUYASHA!

**I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! I just had a lot of things to do! I had 2 projects to work on (which I got an A+ on! yay!) and plans on who I'm cos-playing as at AnimeExpo! Thanks for all those nice reviews that I've received! I LOVED em'**

**Some of you, don't get the last chapter…Kagome killed Kikyo in the _future_, that doesn't mean that she killed the Kikyo in the _past_! If you didn't understand that…I suggest you re-read _SHOWDOWN OF THE MIKOS_ again! **

**Thanks! . **

**-kagegrl**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!****

* * *

Chapter 4:**

**WHAT! NO, INUYASHA!**

**

* * *

(…) Yoko**

**/…/ Kurama**

… **Shuichi**

**

* * *

Last Time:**

Kurama motioned for the rest of the gang to follow him away from this place. It wasn't the time to bother her. They'd have to talk about this with her another time. Yusuke and Hiei nodded in understanding. Kuwabara opened his mouth to scream "You can't just leave a girl there to cry all by her self! It's against my honor code!" but Yusuke knocked him out before he could. "Let's go," Yusuke whispered. He had seen this girl around school today and remembered that she was the new girl at their middle school. He wanted to go and comfort the girl, but knew that she needed time to herself. He didn't even know this girl, but felt as if she was his own little sister that he needed to protect with his life. Hiei held respect for the human girl. She was strong, brave and loyal to her friends. 'She's like Yukina.' he thought. 'And I will take care of her and protect her,' he decided. The question now, is how they were going to confront her, without scaring her off.

**This Time:**

Kagome suddenly stopped sobbing, and got up, dusting herself as well. 'I need to go home. Inuyasha will be really mad if I'm late again,' she thought, and ran as fast as she could to the shrine.

**With the YYH Gang:**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Koenma screamed. "YOU HEARD ME, PACIFER BREATH!" Yusuke yelled back. "You guys, why don't you just try to talk this out, peacefully," Kuwabara suggested. "SHUT UP!" Yusuke knocked him out cold. Kurama sighed, 'Those two have been at it, since they'd stepped into Koenma's office.' "YOU SHOULD'VE BROUGHT HER HERE, YOU DIMWIT!" Koenma yelled. "NO WAY IN HELL! YOU'D TRICK HER INTO BECOMING INTO A SPIRIT DETECTIVE!" Yusuke yelled. "NO! You don't understand Yusuke! Today…today is going to be the day that…that…." Koenma trailed off. "THAT WHAT!" Yusuke yelled. "THE DAY OF THE BATTLE THAT DECIDEDS THE FUTURE AND THE DAY THAT HER BROTHER-LIKE, USE TO BE HER FIRST LOVE, WILL BETRAY HER!" Koenma yelled. "WHAT!" they all yelled. Kurama's eyes were flashing gold and then back to emerald green eyes, "What exactly do you mean?" Kurama growled out. "Hehehe…you see, she's a time traveler... (insert Kagome's story).

When Koenma finished, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama looked like they were about to murder someone. "That son-of–a-bitch! Wait until I get my hands on that mutt!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei was cursing inside his own head, thinking of ways to kill the hanyou in an excruciating way.

(THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO MASSACARE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO OUR FUTURE MATE!)

/I know how you feel, Yoko. /

(If you do, then…WHYTHE HELL ARE WE _STILL_ STANDING HERE! LET'S GO AFTER HER BEFORE SHE GETS HURT!)

Kurama winced, but he knew Yoko was right. "Koenma sir, is there anyway to go back to the feudal era?" "Unfortunately, I am not allowed to do that," Koenma answered. Yusuke had him up on the wall immediately. His eyes were tinted red. "You idiot! That's like my little sister out there! And you're not going to let us go and help her!" he growled. His transformation began taking place. His hair was growing out, and stripes were appearing on the side of his face. "I-I'm sorry Yusuke, but all we can do is watch," Koenma choked out. "Then what the hell are you waiting for! Turn on that stupid screen of yours!" Yusuke yelled, transforming back to his human form before he could complete his demon transformation. "R-ri-right!" Koenma said, as he clicked his remote control and they all turn to watch.

**With Kagome and YYH Watching her on the Screen**

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled, as she ran to the well house. "Be careful, honey!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled back. "I will!" Kagome yelled, as she jumped into the well. When she climbed out of the well, she saw a fuming Inuyasha. "Wench! What the hell took you so long!" "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I just had to…take care of some business." Kagome said. "Feh! Hurry up, the brats been whining for you since you left!" Inuyasha replied. 'No use on telling him that I killed his beloved,' Kagome sarcastically thought, as they headed to Kaede's village.

"That's no way to talk to a lady!" Kuwabara yelled. "And _he's_ supposedly her "brother figure"? Hiei is a brother, and he treats his sister even better than dog-boy treats Kagome!" Yusuke scoffed. "Yes, I must agree with Yusuke on this," Kurama growled out, as he tried to calm Yoko down. Hiei ignored him and turned to Yusuke, "And what is that suppose to mean, detective?" Hiei asked, as he fingered the hilt of his sword, his eyes glinting. "Hehehehe….nothing, Hiei," Yusuke said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah! I forgot that shorty had a sister. By the way, you never did tell me who she was, Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled indignantly. Kurama sighed. Yes, he had a made a promise, which he had "accidentally" forgotten about. Well, it wasn't his fault! It was Hiei's place to tell Kuwabara if he wanted to, not his. Yusuke decided to solve the problem. "Yo! Kuwabara!" he yelled. "You don't have to yell! I'm standing right here, Uremeshi!" Kuwabara yelled as he turned to face Yusuke. But, instead of seeing Yusuke's face, he saw pitch black as he hit the floor. They faced the screen once again, to see Kagome and a group of people surrounding her.

"Lady Kagome! It is nice to see you again!" the monk said, as he gave her a hug (which seems friendly,_ too_ friendly I might say). Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke growled, seeing where the monk was touching her. "Nice to see you again too, Miroku. Now if you would please remove your hand from where it's place and I will not remove it for you and believe me…you won't enjoy it," Kagome said calmly. "Hehehehe…I think I will remove it on my own thank you," he said nervously. We he moved out of the way, a young woman came up to her and gave her a hug, that seemed to squeeze the air from her lungs. "S-S- Sango! I c-can't breath!" Kagome squeaked. "Oh! Hehehe…Sorry Kagome, I forgot," she said with a giggle. "MAMA!" a little red furry thing, wrapped itself to Kagome's neck. "MAMA!" Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke thought in horror. Kagome let out a giggle, "Hi Shippo! How have you been, while I was gone?" "It was horrible, mama! The stupid overgrown mutt, kept on hitting me!" Shippo whined. "Shippo, language now. I think you've been listening to Kouga too much!" Kagome scolded. "Now…Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she turned to look behind her for him. What surprised her was that, he wasn't there! 'He must be with Ms. Clay-Pot, again! I should've just waited to kill her here instead of doing it in my time!' Kagome scowled. "INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! AND SIT SOME MORE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Kagome yelled. Yusuke was laughing his head off, Kurama was chuckling, while Hiei was snickering at the mutt's luck.

Kagome waited awhile for Inuyasha to come screaming his head off at her, but to her surprise and horror, he appeared with Kikyo. Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke began to growl, fury blazed in their eyes, when they saw that _thing_ that tried to kill Kagome. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out quietly. "What is _she_ doing here?" Kagome asked. "I-I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Kagome said with a nervous laugh, trying to laugh off the tension that was suddenly forming her and her best friend. "I've chosen Kikyo," he whispered again, in a raspy voice. The look of sorrow, shining in his eyes, as Kagome digested what he just said. The look of betrayal, regret, anger, sadness and one that showed the most, horror shone in her eyes. 'No!' she thought, as she backed up. 'T-This can't be happening!' her mind screamed.

**

* * *

Well…That's all you get for now! I'll update _MEANT TO BE LOVED OR LEFT ALONE?_ by this weekend or by Sunday night! K? Love you all, please remember to review! Have any questions? You can email me or find me on myspace! Just look in my profile!**


	5. Lost

**Chapter 5:**

**Lost**

**(…) Youko**

**/…/ Kurama**

…**. Shuichi**

**Last Time:**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out quietly. "What is _she_ doing here?" Kagome asked. "I-I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Kagome said with a nervous laughed, trying to laugh off the tension that was suddenly forming her and her best friend. "I've chosen Kikyo," he whispered again, in a raspy voice. The look of sorrow, shining in his eyes, as Kagome digested what he just said. The look of betrayal, regret, anger, sadness and one that showed the most, horror shone in her eyes. 'No!' she thought, as she backed up. 'T-This can't be happening!' her mind screamed.

**This Time:**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kagome choked out, Inuyasha watched in sorrow. "After years of traveling together…you choose her over me! Can't you see that she's dead! I can't believe you're actually doing this to me," Kagome sobbed. "I HATE YOU INUYASHA! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed. "K-Kagome…you don't really mean that! You promised that you were going to stay by my side forever!" Inuyasha yelled! "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU CHOSE HER AND YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY! YOU ARE ONE HELL OF AN INSENSITIVE JACKASS, INUYASHA! I HATE YOU! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Kagome screamed, as she ran to the heart of 'Inuyasha's Forest', to the ancient well, to her time.

**With the YYH Gang:**

"We have to fine her, damnit! Koenma! Transport us there now!" Yusuke roared. "Of course!" Koenma squeaked. The spirit detectives found themselves in a forest behind a shrine. They sensed Kagome's aura and rushed there immediately, but stopped short before they reached her. They heard her voice, she was singing. Her voice was so full of pain and when they listened carefully to her lyrics, their heart wrenched at her words.

**(The Middle of Nowhere; by: Trish Thuy Trang)**

_When, there's nowhere left to turn.  
I, get lost inside my mind.  
Where my thoughts start running wild, running wild.  
Now, I'm living in the dark.  
Where's the light I'm so afraid.  
Here in solitude I've lost my way._

In the middle of nowhere there's nowhere left for me to hide  
Is there anybody out there,  
to help me through this lonely time.  
I'm all alone. Just empty roads.  
In the middle of nowhere I'm on my own.

Hope is nowhere to be found. I can't find my way back home.  
Slowly drifting far away, away.  
Desperately, feeling weak,  
can't you see I'm calling you to come and rescue me. In the middle of nowhere there's nowhere left for me to hide Is there anybody out there, to help me through this lonely time I'm all alone. Just empty roads In the middle of nowhere……I'm on my own.

Kurama just wanted to rush out there and hold her, to make her pain fade away, but she began to sing another song, and this one made him want to kill the stupid half-demon even more.

**(Every Little Thing; by: Trish Thuy Trang)**

_I realize, it's no big surprise. I spend my time pretending.  
All that I do means nothing to you. I tried it all to escape.  
Alone in my life I drift awhile.  
I'm lost out at sea cold and weak._

_Everywhere I go is an empty place.  
Everything I do washes away.  
Every little thing in my head, still remains, never-ending._

_So many days, I wasted away. I tried to hide the memories.  
All that you said play over again,  
keeping me here in this place.  
Your words cut so deep. It rips into me.  
I'm pleading inside in my mind._

_Everywhere I go is an empty place.  
Everything I do washes away.  
Every little thing in my head, still remains, never-ending.  
Every little thing you say._

"Why? I gave up my life to fulfill my duty, I gave up everything for him and this is how he repays me! It's like no one can understand me, it's just like 3 years ago when I was 15, before she fell down the well…

**(Flashback)**

Kagome was wearing black baggy pants, black etnies, and a tight black top. Her hair was whipping around her face from the wind and she was glaring down at a boy that seemed to be around her age. "P-Please Kagome! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" the boy said. "Sorry! Sorry, doesn't cut it Shane! You kept on acting as if you cared! As if you actually liked me! I thought you understood me! But you didn't really care, you were just poking my buttons for your enjoyment, yet you led me on still! You insensitive jerk!' Kagome yelled, as tears brimmed in her sapphire eyes. "Just because I'm tough, doesn't mean I can't feel! I have emotions too! I'm human!" She yelled, as she tried to keep from crying, she didn't want to show him that she was weak, that…. she was hurting, so she turned. "I hate you…." She whispered. "Kagome…I'm so sorry, so sorry," he whispered, as he watched his beloved friend walk away from him.

**(End of Flashback)**

She stood, wiping away her tears. 'I need to grow up. I need…to move on. If it's not meant to be, then it's not meant to be,' she thought. "But, when will I fine someone who can accept me as me? As Kagome?" she whispered. Kurama and the others watched her walk slowly back to the shrine.

(Her eyes…were not like they use to be, when she looked at us)

/She has gone through a lot Youko/

Youko? Kurama? Promise me, something. Promise me that when she is ours, that she will always be happy…that she will always smile.

( / I promise…/ )


End file.
